


Just In The Right Time, When I'm Falling

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Audrey and Rory's Relationship Doesn't Work Out, Body Worship, Depressed Sophie Green, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Familiar Issues, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, House Party, I Don't Like This Ship But I Don't Hate It Either, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If You Suffer From Depression Do Not Read This, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infidelity, Light Smut, Love Confessions, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Tense, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Rory Is A Little Dork, Rory Monahan and Sophie Green Know Each Other, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sophie Has A Lot Of Problems, Suicide Attempt, This Ship Between Of Evan Peters and Taissa Farmiga Is The Only That It Does Not Disgust Me, True Love's Kiss, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Sophie Green is a smart and beautiful young woman who has self-esteem issues, she feels less than any of the other girls.She loves a boy, Rory Monahan, although it feels very little for a boy like him. What Sophie doesn't know is that Rory loves her too."You deserve better than me," Sophie says, looking down. Rory takes her chin and makes her look into his eyes."You are just what I want, Sophie. You are more beautiful and very valuable than you think. And it's about time you realized that.
Relationships: Implied/Referenced Dominic Banks/Audrey Tindall, Rory Monahan/Audrey Tindall, Sophie Green/Rory Monahan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the last few days I've been obsessed with this ship, so it was time to do a fanfiction about it.  
> And, in addition, I will take the opportunity to talk about depression and self-esteem problems, things that many people currently suffer  
> And with regard to the '' smut '', don't expect too much of that, what I'm really going to do is give a little and not at all explicit description of Sophie and Rory's first time. Sorry to disappoint you, dear readers. But, if they want smut, they can go to another fic or another account, since my thing is not smut, I am much better at fluff and romantic things.  
> Trigger Warning: If you suffer from depression or suicidal tendencies, I recommend that you do not read this fic, as it may cause you to become more depressed or to attempt suicide. I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of any of you, so I'm putting this here just in case. Guys, be responsible for what you read, what you hear, or what you see, that can have a lot of influence on your everyday life, be it for better or for worse.
> 
> And without anything else to say, let's start with the fic, I hope you like it, since it put all my heart into it :D

Sophie Green he had had a more than difficult childhood. She had grown up with the most horrible parents that she had the opportunity to meet in their 21 years of life. Marlene, Sophie's sister, was the one who always got all the hugs, kisses, but above all, the congratulations.  
Marlene's accomplishments always had to be celebrated with a big party, whereas when Sophie achieved something she could boast of and be proud of, that accomplishment was completely ignored and the girl managed to receive only a 'yes, Sophie. It's great '' from her father. The only time Sophie had felt her parents congratulate her on one of her achievements was when she came running home, screaming at the top of her lungs that she had entered Harvard, which Marlene had not accomplished at the time. Sophie's parents gave him a somewhat feigned smile while dedicating the phrase "congratulations, now our little ballerina will be in a good university" But other than that, there was no other gesture that showed pride or even affection.  
Sophie had gone up to her room, not understanding why her parents were so cold to her, while Marlene was given thousands of bouquets of roses for doing anything, no matter how insignificant it was. After reflecting and crying on her pillow all night, Sophie realized the truth, her parents were disappointed in her for a simple and obvious reason, she could never dedicate herself to being a dancer.  
That was what her parents had dreamed of since Sophie was born, and they had made her train since she was a child, to see her dream come true. But, everything had collapsed, when, at the age of 13, Sophie had been diagnosed with a disorder due to attention deficit and hyperactivity, a disorder that did not allow her to concentrate on ballet and, therefore, she had to leave ballet at 14 years. After that, Sophie's parents had another daughter, and Sophie was completely overshadowed by the new member of the family, since, since they had started training Marlene, she seemed to have a natural talent for ballet, and became quickly into the spoiled of her parents, while Sophie was slowly forgotten and pushed aside. When Sophie turned 17 years, an event occurred that had marked her, probably for the rest of his life. While they were in a new discussion , Mrs. Green yelled something horrible at her daughter. '' Why don't you just die !? You have already ruined our lives a lot! Sophie had run upstairs to lock herself in her room and cry, as she always did when arguing with her parents, but this time there was something different, her mother had been too cruel to her, more than Sophie could have imagined. But deep down, Sophie thought her mother was absolutely right. If you thought about it, Sophie was not the best daughter in the world, she had destroyed her parents' dream. '' But that's not my fault, it's my illness '' Sophie had thought, trying to comfort herself. In spite of everything, Sophie's sadness did not go away, in fact, that sadness only grew, to the point of leading the gal to do one of the things she most regretted having done, but it was something that she simply could not leave. She had taken one of his father's razors, then locked herself in the bathroom and cut her wrists, hoping that would help her forget what her mother had told her, and although that didn't make Sophie forget everything, if it helped her to drown all her sadness for a moment. Just for that reason, she had continued to injure herself, without her parents and sister realizing anything. 2 years after her first self-harm, Sophie had entered Harvard, where she had met her best friends, Milo and Todd, two quite joking boys and a bit of idiots to tell the truth. Sophie grew fond of the two boys very quickly, as they were what Sophie was never going to be, a happy person who smiled and joked every day. In fact, it was rare for Sophie to smile, her friends had only seen her smile once, when she had been the top of the class for the first time and only that. And like any normal girl in college, Sophie had fallen in love with a boy, Rory Monahan. Sophie met him when the two met through the corridors of the university, Rory had helped Sophie to collect her books, and from that moment, Sophie fell completely in love with him. But, a problem arose shortly after the young Green met Rory, thanks to her friend Milo, the girl had learned that the handsome red-haired boy she ran into in the hallways already had a girlfriend, and that girlfriend she was none other than Audrey Tindall, the most popular girl in ... probably the entire university. From that moment on, Sophie lost all hope of having a chance with Rory, resigned to having to look at him knowing she would never have him. Sophie would watch Rory whenever she got a little chance, sometimes she would see him having lunch in the lunchroom with his friends or sitting on campus doing homework for a class. Every time she looked at him, Sophie was more and more certain that this boy would be her undoing, he was the most perfect boy she had ever seen and, she was sure that he would always be the most attractive boy her eyes had caught. Milo and Todd hadn't taken long to realize how much Sophie loved Rory, and they hadn't wasted any time, before they started joking about it with their friend. They made fun of her every time they caught her looking at Rory, she justified herself saying that she couldn't help but look at the redhead and just went about her business.

That day was no different than any other Friday in the college life of young Green, that day she carried out the same routine as every day. She sat almost in the last row of the classroom, took her notebook and jotted down everything the teacher said, and every now and then Sophie would glance at the Monahan boy, marveling at the boy's beauty.  
When literature class ended and the kids left the classroom for lunch, Sophie decided to stay in the classroom, scribbling in her notebook and writing nonsense, while enjoying the silence of the classroom. Sophie's peace was suddenly cut off when Milo walked in and sat next to her, beginning to talk about a party someone would be throwing on campus later that day. Milo begged Sophie to accompany him to the party, to which she flatly refused.

'' Please, Sophie. It'll be fun, '' Milo begged, while Sophie kept writing in her notebook.

'' I have to study, man '' Sophie repeated firmly.

'' But you always study on Friday nights, in my opinion you should change your routine a little '' The brunette rolled her eyes, fed up with his friend insistence. Plus, Rory Monahan is going to be there.

"And why should I care that Rory is there?" It was Milo's turn to roll her eyes.

''Because you die for him, and maybe if you find him drunk there may be a chance that he will kiss you.

Sophie hit Milo with a book '' You're disgusting, Milo. I'm not going to take advantage of a drunk boy.

'' Just come with me to the party, please.

Sophie snorted, tired "If I tell you yes are you going to stop bothering me?" Milo nodded "Well, I'll go with you.

Without nothing more to say, Sophie gathered her things and left the classroom, leaving his friend alone.  
The rest of the day passed normally for Sophie, finally the classes ended and the brunette was able to return to her room, once there, Sophie stood in front of the mirror and began to observe her reflection. She was much thinner than before, she also looked haggard and had large dark circles around her eyes, and all the scars on her wrists must also be highlighted.  
With the time she had before the party started, Sophie fixed herself as best she could, putting concealer under her dark circles, for the first time in a long time, she put on makeup, put on heels and a black dress. When she was finally mildly satisfied with her appearance, Sophie grabbed her bag and went out to meet Milo at the party.

When the two friends were already at the party, Sophie was surprised to note that it was not such a loud party compared to what Sophie expected, if there was loud music and boys dancing, but, other than that, the atmosphere was quite quiet.  
Milo went dancing with a girl, while, for her part, Sophie sat drinking, whiskey or whatever. As she sipped her drink, Sophie nearly choked as she realized that Rory Monahan himself was approaching her.

"Hi. Rory greeted her, with a bright smile." Do you remember me? I'm Rory Monahan, we're in the same class, poetry, and we collided on the first day of school.

Sophie gave him a half smile. “Yes, of course I remember you, Rory.

''Can i sit? The redhead asked, pointing to the chair next to Sophie, to which she nodded.

“Sure.” Rory sat next to Sophie with a smile.

'' I'm surprised to see you here, I haven't seen you at this kind of party since the school year started.

'' Yes well ... I'm not much into parties, I'm more about books. My friend Milo convinced me to come and now he's playing with a girl's tongue. '' The brunette laughed when she saw his friend and the redhead accompanied her, laughing too.

'' I'm glad you're here. Rory's comment left Sophie thinking a lot.

For the next 10 or 15 minutes, a truly awkward silence reigned between the two young men, as they both just drank from their glasses. That was until Rory subtly broke the silence when a new song began to play.

"Oh, I love that song. Do you want to dance?" Rory held out her hand to Sophie.

"Actually, I'm not very good at dancing."

'' That it's bullshit, you sure do it great '' With those words, the redhead dragged young Green onto the dance floor.

The young people danced and danced without rest, between laughter and smiles, they were completely focused on each other, to the point that they had not even realized the moment when the song had ended and a much slower melody had begun. The only thing they realized was that Rory's hands were on Sophie's waist, and Sophie's arms were around Rory's neck.  
They continued dancing, immersed in a bubble where only the two of them existed, only them and nothing else. The moment most awaited by the two finally seemed to be about to happen. The faces of Rory and Sophie began to slowly approach, their breaths mixed and ... Rory was the one who dared to take the biggest step and joined his lips with Sophie's, who reciprocated the kiss without much thought, the fires Fireworks seemed to explode around them and for Sophie it felt almost like magic.  
Suddenly, something clicked in the brunette's mind, that was fucking wrong. Rory had a girlfriend! Sophie pushed Rory with all her might and stared at him for a few seconds before running away from there.

'' Sophie wait! He exclaimed, running after her.

Rory knocked on the bathroom door, where he knew Sophie had been hiding, and not getting a response from her, he made up his mind to speak.

'' Sophie, please get out of there, or talk to me.

'' It was all your plan, right? '' She asked with a broken voice, she was crying '' You wanted to make fun of me. Who told you to do it? Your girlfriend?

'' No, Audrey didn't tell me to do anything. I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you. "Rory could hear Sophie's crying stop." I really like you, Sophie. And I want to be with you.

''But you're with Audrey.

'' I'm not with her anymore, I found out she was unfaithful to me with Dominic Banks.

'' The Dominic Banks who plays golf with his dog on Sundays? '' Asked the young Green, wiping her tears.

'' Yeah ... I think Audrey prefers bigger sticks. '' Sophie laughed and opened the door.

'' You're an idiot '' Says Sophie, feigning anger.

'' But you like me just the way I am, '' Rory says smugly.

'' Unfortunately yes '' Rory laughs and joins her lips with Sophie's, who reciprocates the kiss.

"Let's get out of here, we can go to my room for more privacy. Rory proposes.

'' Okay, let's go '' Sophie agrees.

Rory carries Sophie princess-style and walks to her room, once there the redhead gently leaves the gal on the bed and positions himself on her without dropping all his weight on her. Rory begins to kiss Sophie's neck, who gasps and plunges her hands into the thick red hair.  
The boy's kisses go down the brunette's entire body, chest, belly, thighs, and even on the wrists, where Rory kisses each of Sophie's scars.  
Soon the clothes are lying on the floor, while in bed, the boys continue to kiss lovingly and passionately at the same time. The only thing that could be heard in the room were the moans and gasps of Rory and Sophie being carried away by the passion they felt in those moments.

'' God, you're so beautiful '' Rory whispers against Sophie's neck. Sophie abruptly walks away and the boy looks at her without understanding.

''What's wrong? I said something wrong? Monahan asks, worried.

The brunette shakes her head '' No, it's just that I'm not used to being called beautiful by someone else.

'' Well you are, Sophie. You are incredibly beautiful. Rory continues to kiss Sophie's neck.

''That is not true. The truth is that I am not enough for you, you deserve better than me '' Sophie says, looking down. Rory grabs her chin and makes her look into his eyes.

'' You are just what I want, Sophie. You are more beautiful and valuable than you think. And it's about time you realized.

Sophie smiles and lets Rory continue with all the kisses she's leaving on her body. A few minutes later, Rory takes a bottle of lube out of her pocket.

'' Did you carry that in your pocket all the time? Sophie asks, laughing.

'' It is always better to be prepared.

And with that, Rory dips her fingers into the lube, smears some of the cold liquid on her penis, and leaves some on her fingers so she can prepare properly.

'' This is going to hurt at first, '' Rory says, beginning to carefully prepare the chestnut.

Sophie moans "I trust you, Rory."

Once Rory finishes preparing it and begins to enter her, Sophie feels a great pain, as if she is tearing inside, she clings to Rory while her eyes fill with tears. Rory is very patient and waits for Sophie to get used to her length. Suddenly something changes, young Green begins to enjoy the feeling of Rory inside her and soon she finds herself begging the redhead to move.  
When Rory finally moves, Sophie gasps and arches her back, that is by far the most pleasant thing she has ever felt in her entire existence.  
The rest of the act is totally passionate, the kisses cannot be absent, the moans, gasps and even screams come from the lips of the two young people. Everything ends when Sophie a much more intense pleasure than the others, that sensation makes her scream and cum on Rory's penis, being followed by him seconds later, when he comes.

Sophie and Rory fall exhausted on the bed. With what little strength she has left, Rory takes a blanket and covers their naked bodies with it.

'' That was wonderful, '' Sophie says, as she snuggles into Rory's chest.

'' Yes '' Rory agrees

The redhead hugs the brunette and gently strokes her hair, lovingly.

"Sophie, I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you do me that great honor?" Sophie smiles and nods.

''Of curse yes. '' The boys share a tender kiss.

But, first I need you to do something for me, beautiful.

Sophie looks at him confused `` What thing?

'' Please stop hurting yourself, '' Rory says, taking Sophie's wrist and noting all the scars. Sophie just nods, sadly.

'' How do you know that-

'' This is the first time I've seen you without long sleeves.

Sophie grunts in frustration. "Shit. I forgot to cover them.

'' Why are you doing this? Why are you destroying yourself? '' Rory asks sadly.

'' If you knew my house you would know why I do it. She murmurs, with choppy tone .

''What do you mean by that?

The chestnut sighs '' I am invisible to my parents, it seems that my sister is his only daughter.

'' I'm so sorry '' Rory hugs her slightly '' But looking on the bright side, now you have me.

The young woman smiles '' Yes, you arrived just in the right time, when I'm falling.Rory laughs and kisses Sophie's forehead.

'' Rest, we can talk tomorrow.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" Sophie looks at her now boyfriend with fear.

'' I'll be here forever if you ask me.

With those words, Sophie closes her eyes and falls asleep, approximately 5 minutes later, being followed by Rory who falls asleep very soon after, while still hugging Sophie.

END


	2. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's self-esteem issues and suicidal tendencies begin to affect her relationship with Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the disastrous sequel to the fanfiction I wrote a few hours ago. Maybe you are wondering why I decided to do a second part, and the answer is simple. I want to write about Sophie and Rory as a couple, plus I came up with other little things to add.
> 
> I leave the fanfiction below.

Six months had passed since the day of that party, the day Sophie and Rory's relationship had begun. Six months since they were dating, during those six months, things had gone wonderfully. Both boys were very happy next to each other and had become inseparable, to the point where Sophie put aside her friends to be with Rory.  
The couple did very different things when they went out, sometimes they went for an ice cream, they went to the cinema to see a movie or they simply stayed in one of the two's rooms, making love. No matter what they did, while they were together, time seemed to stop and only the two of them existed.  
Often times her friends told Sophie that she and Rory looked perfect together and also told her that they had never seen her as in love as she appeared to be.  
Another thing that happened in those two months, was that Sophie had started to smile more than she ever had, now she joked whenever she could, she had finally become what she had always wanted to be, a happy person who He joked all the time, and he owed it all to Rory.

That day, Rory and Sophie had arranged to meet on campus and go for a walk together. Rory was already there but Sophie hadn't arrived yet. Rory thought maybe she had run a bit late, so she sat on the green campus grass to wait for her. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, but Sophie wasn't showing up yet.  
Worried, the boy called his girlfriend, but no one answered, it seemed that the gal had disappeared from the face of the earth. Rory got up and went to find her, searched the classrooms, the bathrooms, the dining room and nothing, there was not a trace of her. Monahan's mind came to the idea that maybe his girlfriend might be in his room, he went to look for her there and it turned out that she had been there all that time, and Rory realized since Sophie's phone was on the bed.  
Rory opened the bathroom door, and as he did so, he was faced with a horrible scene, which he would have preferred never to see. Sophie was there, lying on the ground, next to her was a razor full of blood, while the crimson liquid poured out of her wrists.  
Quickly, Rory lifted Sophie off the ground and went to get help, while doing her best to keep the blood from running out of Sophie's wounds. In the infirmary, they were able to stop the blood from coming out anymore, but young Green had lost and they would have to take her to the hospital for her to survive.  
An ambulance arrived to take her away, leaving a completely worried and scared Rory being comforted by his friends. Rory was able to see Sophie a few hours later, once she was out of harm's way. Seeing his beloved in that state, the boy's heart broke in two and a few tears slid down his cheeks, as he held his girl's hand, waiting for her to wake up.  
Sophie woke up the next day, and as soon as Rory saw her open her eyes, he hugged her and kissed her hard.

'' Oh my God, you're fine, I don't know what I would have done if you died. Rory sobs. '' Why did you do this to yourself?

'' R-Rory I ... stutters Sophie. But they are interrupted by a nurse, who tells Rory that he has to go. He looks at Sophie for a few seconds and leaves.

During the days following the accident, things between Sophie and Rory become tense, they are no longer together as they always were, when they ran into each other in the corridors, they ignored each other, they did not even look at each other, it was as if they were complete unknown.  
Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, but the couple still didn't speak, that was until the two of them got tired of the situation, so they arranged to meet in Sophie's room to talk.

'' Hello '' Sophie tried to kiss Rory, but he pulled away from her, the girl looked at him strangely and sat on the bed. '' What did you want to talk about?

Rory takes a deep sigh before speaking. '' Look, I wanted to wait until you were completely okay to talk about what happened.

'' I don't want to talk about it now '' she mutters, uncomfortable.

'' Don't you want to talk about it? Why? You almost died. '' The redhead reproaches her.

'' But I'm still here and that's what matters.

'' So are you going to do that? '' The brunette looks confused at her boyfriend '' Are you going to continue acting like nothing happened?

'' I'm sorry, okay? We can forget that once.

Rory rolls his eyes, frustrated. "No. You promised you would never do it again!

'' I know what I promised! But the visit to my house affected me too much. You don't understand me, you don't understand how I feel, '' she says.

'' Yes, you are absolutely right, you do not understand me and I do not understand you. This is not working '' Rory claims.

''What do you mean?

'' I mean this is over, Sophie. Our relationship is not working, '' says the redhead, coldly, and the girl's eyes fill with tears.

'' I promise I won't do it again, but please don't leave me, '' Sophie begs through tears.

'' You already promised once, you won't keep it the second time '' Rory turns to leave.

'' But ... I love you! '' Exclaims the brunette and he turns around and looks at her.

'' Well, I don't love you anymore. Without further ado, Rory leaves.

Sophie screams and throws a pillow in the direction of the door '' Fucking asshole! I hate you! I hate you!

Days pass, and, for obvious reasons, Sophie and Rory do not speak again, that situation extends for 4 months, yes, until the day of graduation of that school year at the university. Sophie receives an award for being the best student of that cycle, but she cannot smile, she has not done it in 3 months. Since she broke up with Rory, she hadn't smiled or joked again, the happy girl she had become disappeared again, leaving again the depressed girl who cut her wrists, seeking to forget her pain.  
For Rory, things were not going much better, he had become a drunk, which led him to neglect his studies, but that did not even matter. For her, nothing made sense if Sophie was not by her side, her life lost all grace.  
As he sat lamenting, Rory saw someone sit next to him, it was Audrey Tindall herself.

'' You really screwed up, Rory, '' Audrey says bitterly, taking a drag on her cigarette, '' I would have expected you to break up with me but ... With Sophie? Wow, I never expected that.

'' Fuck you, Audrey. You don't know my reasons.

'' Yes, and I think I speak for both of you when I say that you probably don't even know your reasons yourself, '' she says, bringing out her English assent.

'' I was just trying to do the right thing. '' Rory justifies herself.

'' Right? '' Audrey slaps Rory on the shoulder '' Haven't you seen Sophie in class or in the hallways? She is always sad and more and more scars are seen on her wrists. You only made things worse, you idiot. She needed you more than ever and you turned your back on her!

Rory thinks for a moment and finally realizes what he's done "Shit, I'm an asshole.

'' You finally realize, '' Audrey murmurs, '' Go find her, it's not too late.

Rory nods and runs to find Sophie, after 5 minutes, he finds her, sitting by the garden fountain. As soon as she sees him approach, she gets up and tries to leave, but he gently takes her arm.

''I'm sorry. For everything '' Rory tells him, regretfully.

'' Well, it's too late to apologize '' She answers coldly

'' I love you, Sophie, with all my heart.

'' Do you remember what you told me that day? Well I'll tell you the same ... I don't love you anymore. '' Sophie lets go of Rory's grip and stands up again. But he, in one swift movement, takes Sophie's hand and places it on his chest, so that she can feel the rapid beat of his heart.

'' Do you feel that? Do you feel how fast my heart beats? That only happens to me when I'm with you. And yes, I know I was an asshole with you, and I apologize for that, but the idea of losing you drove me crazy, now I know how it feels to be without you, it was a real hell that I never want to live again. But, that helped me to realize something.

'' What? '' The girl looks at him, waiting for him to continue

'' It made me realize that I need you. And that no matter what happens, if we are together, everything will be fine.

Sophie begins to cry, touched by Rory's words, "You fucking idiot, I hate loving you.

'' I know, my love '' Rory takes her cheek and kisses her lovingly, she reciprocates in the same way. '' And I don't care about all your scars, despite everything you are beautiful. And, together we will get you through all this and never hurt yourself again.

Sophie smiles, for the first time in a long time. "I love you.

''I love you too my love.

Suddenly, a great nausea seizes Sophie and makes her vomit on the grass.

'' Are you okay, sweetheart? Rory asks, concerned.

Sophie opens her eyes wide, knowing what that vomit means "Would you like to have children?

Hearing that question, Rory faints, and Sophie laughs "I'll take that as a yes" she teases and picks him up to take him to lie down in the infirmary.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really am speechless. What the fuck did I just write? The truth is that I don't even know. Anyway, if you liked this salad of someone else's shame and lack of faith in humanity, I ask you to leave a kudo and if you want a comment saying what you felt when reading this. Your kudos and comments motivate me to keep making salads and cringe cakes. But be careful, you are not going to get cancer in the eyes when you see this fanfiction.
> 
> Emily Barton aka Emily Maximoff says goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I see you've reached the end of this story, or maybe it's your parents or the FBI investigating the cause of your suicide. So, gentlemen, if you are reading this, I warned your child not to read this if he / she was depressed or suicidal. Please don't put me in jail, I'm just a poor teenager writing stupid fics in ao3.  
> But, if you are a reader who read the entire fic and enjoyed it even a little, I ask you please leave a Kudo to the fic and only if you want, a comment telling me what could improve, I will gladly be reading and responding those comments.  
> Last but not least, I would like to say that your Kudos and comments motivate me a lot to continue writing my fics, so I would greatly appreciate that, if you want, you can read my other fanfictions. I have fanfictions of Harry Potter, American Horror Story, Marvel, X-Men, and other fandoms, and will probably write about more fandoms in the not-too-distant future. Read them if you like, I assure you that you will like them, they will make you angry, they will make you shed some tears, or they will make you cringe to death because of the way I write.
> 
> With nothing more to say, goodbye! Hopefully we'll see each other in a future fanfiction.
> 
> Atte: Emily Barton aka Emily Maximoff.


End file.
